


In a Name

by calime



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-10
Updated: 2005-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calime/pseuds/calime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name? Kronos muses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/) 's Kronos muse wandered over to help me with the knife story, but then he stayed for a drink, and surprisingly enough, it turned into a (not so)long dark (definitely, yes) tea-time of the soul.
> 
> Disclaimers: Not mine. Though [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/) claims this Kronos is a stray and I need to give it a good home.  
>  Contains: Weirdness. Angst. Kronos POV.  
> Infinite thanks for [](http://dresta11.livejournal.com/profile)[**dresta11**](http://dresta11.livejournal.com/) for suffering my Kronos-obsession (I'll get back to the Sleeping Sun, I promise) and for the fabulous [](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/profile)[**sparklebutch**](http://sparklebutch.livejournal.com/) for beta, encouragement and an all-over evil infliction of Kronosmuses.  
> 

  
Methos.

There are a thousand and one ways to speak that name, like a magical incantation that shapes not only your lips and tongue and throat but your whole being into something new each time you voice it. It lends itself readily to infinite range of tone and timbre, mood and manner, feeling and fervour.

And yet there are only two ways of saying it that really matter.

'Methos?'

Incredulous disbelief, awe, the deep thrill of discovery, exhilaration so strong you never stop flying. The sense of boundless possibilities. A million doors opening. A feeling of irrefutable rightness.

Yes, I know. You've been there, saying it this way, with reverent astonishment. So have I, once. You shouldn't be so surprised, really.

A thousand ways - and then there is the other one, momentous in its inevitability. You haven't uttered it yet. I have. That is the only crucial difference between you and me.

'Methos?!'

Incredulous disbelief, anger, betrayal, despair so deep you never stop falling. The sense of the time ending. Heavy gates clanging shut. A feeling of stark inescapability.

The beginning and the end. But without the blessed oblivion, the abyss of forgetfulness waiting for you – instead trapped inside another, again, a circle, obscene in its perfection. A snake devouring its tail.

I wonder when will it be your turn to say the magic word that closes the circle one more time. Whose eyes will you - we - be looking out of then?  



End file.
